justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SatoTheDancer101/Dance Quest Championship - Episode 1
Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first episode of "Dance Quest Championship"! I'm happy to finally start this show! For those who don't know what "Dance Quest Championship" is, it is a game show there 16 players will dance to one of the two custom-made Dance Quest (one that included songs from Just Dance 2016 and 2017 for those who do not have a New-Gen console/Just Dance Unlimited subscription, and one that includes songs from Just Dance Unlimited, which is optional for New-Gen players that have a subscription) that has been created by me, Sato. When the players finish each song, they will send their scores to me, where I will then calculate the scores and merge them into a single score. Depending on the quest they choose, certain prizes will be unlocked to customize their Dancer Card. The person with the lowest merged score will be eliminated from the game show permanently. There will be NO second chances in this game show, so do your best! Since that's out of the way, let's jump into the action, shall we? Quests For our first quest, "Blue Quest", which is based off of blue clothing, the players who choose this quest will dance to Lights, Like I Would, and Run The Night. The top three players will unlock the Blue Splatter Skin, and the player in 1st place will be able to change their avatar to the "Disco Ball Quest" avatar if they chose this quest. For our second quest, "Costume Quest", which is based off of costumes that are suitable for Halloween parties, the players who choose this quest will dance to Tetris, Time Warp, and Primadonna. The top three players will unlock the Ghost In The Keys House Skin, and the player in 1st place will be able to change their avatar to the "Mask Quest" avatar if they chose this quest. After the Deadline Well, the deadline has been met at last! I have received 14 out of 16 submissions for the episode. Let's reveal the results! In third place, we have... BiggestJustDanceFan16261320! Congratulations on getting third place! In second place we have... Rudrigo! Congratulations on getting second place! And, finally, in first place, our winner of the episode is... Minifigureman11! Congratulations for being the winner of the episode! Let's look at the leaderboards for the Top 9 contestants who have sent in their scores! Now, it is finally time for the elimination. Before I announce the eliminated contestant, the contestant has requested to be eliminated from the show. The eliminated contestant is... HeypplsOfficial. To be honest, I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't do anything for the episode. I was hoping that you would do well in the game show for AT LEAST a few episodes. But oh well... Goodbye, eliminated contestant! Congrats to the Top 3 contestants! To all three of you, you have unlocked the Ghost In The Keys House skin, and Minifigureman11, you have unlocked the "Mask Quest" avatar! And now, we are officially done with the first episode! See you guys later on Episode 2! Complete Leaderboard Category:Blog posts